


bad nights, bad kisses

by wilkeu



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Drunk Texting, M/M, Songfic, based on cornerstone by arctic monkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilkeu/pseuds/wilkeu
Summary: pete and mikey broke up, and pete can't really get over it





	bad nights, bad kisses

 

Pete never liked the cold. He liked the rain, though. All the artists and poem writers with their love for rain, saying it's great and making up things to make people like it - he understood all that, but in his opinion rain was slightly overused. Well. That day he was running to the nearest bar with his favourite song blasting through headphones. When Pete finally made it to the bar door, for the first time ever the security guard asked him for an ID. He put a smile on his face and handed the man fake ID, made by one of his friends. He theoretically had real one, but it got lost in the boy's stuff. Security guy smiled at him back and let him in. The exact same moment the door opened, Pete heard a really loud remix of popular song. Entrance closed behind him, and the twenty-three years old guy started walking towards the bar to order some drinks. He catched a familiar sight, familiar face, familiar posture, sitting in a corner by themselves. Pete wandered over and sat by table right next to them. 

“Mikey?”, he asked, voice full of hope. The person turned around - it wasn't Mikey. 

“I'm not Mikey. Sorry. I hope you find him, though.”

When Pete looked closer, he started noticing very obvious differences between the guy and Mikey. Beside having slightly different hair colour, guy at the table was shorter, wore glasses and had almost completely different face shape. Pete smiled and apologized for mistaking him.

“No problem, dude. I'm Patrick, by the way. Want a drink?”, Patrick said, but at that moment it was too fast for Pete's liking. He shaked his head, as a yes for asked question, and before he could think about what's happening he was completely drunk.  _ Patrick’s a nice guy _ , Pete thought,  _ really nice _ . Five minutes passed and they were kissing in a bathroom stall, with Queen playing in the background. Patrick was shorter than Pete, but Wentz didn't mind it - if he squinted his eyes, stood on his tip toes and let the alcohol in his blood do its work, he could pretend it's Mikey. Turns out, thinking about Mikey made Pete cry and fall down to the floor.

“Dude, you alright?”, asked Patrick, looking at the shorter one weirdly.

“No.”, Pete mumbled as an answer. “You're not Mikey?”

It sounded almost like a question and made Patrick feel bad. He sat next to Pete and half-hugged him.

“No, I'm not. Is he your boyfriend?”

Pete didn't say anything.

“Okay, let's take it as a no. You love him?”, continued Patrick.

Wentz shook his head, as if trying to say no, but then he nodded. 

“Cool. I mean, not cool, but you know. You could say it to him.”

Pete looked Patrick in the eyes and shaked his head, letting out a small “no”.

Then there was silence.

Then there was a question. 

“You broke up?”

Then Pete was crying again. 

“Okay, okay, shh. Where do you live? I could walk you home.”, Patrick suggested. Pete nodded. Half-hour later Wentz was home alone, trying to fall asleep, his phone dead. He remembered that Patrick wanted him to text when he's all good. Pete never texted him. 

Next time he wanted to grab a drink, he went to a bar where he and Mikey sometimes went to. With a stupid hope that maybe Mikey would be there he went in, saying hi to a man at the door. Pete looked around - no sight of Mikey. He jumped onto a bar chair, bartender already knowing what to do. About an hour passed and Pete had exchanged all of his sadness for alcohol - then he slowly went over to a random guy and kissed him, trying to remind himself how it felt. Surprisingly, the kiss was given back. Pete looked at the person right in front of him, his hopes up again. He saw a person definitely younger that himself ( _ is he even allowed in here? _ , he thought) with beautiful hazel eyes and freckles. Pete smiled. 

“Sorry for that, I'm drunk as balls.”, he said, stumbling on his own words.

Guy in front of him smiled back.

“No problem, I'm drunk too. That was nice.”, he said, alcohol buzzing in his veins, eyes trying so hard to focus on one thing.

“Anytime.”, Pete laughed and winked. They kissed one more time and then Wentz was in a taxi cab, trying to convince the driver to take the long way. He promised himself not to go into that bar ever again. 

Promise was broken the very next day. Pete catched a bus and without looking around went straight towards the bar. He saw guy from the day before doing something in one of the corners - one of his arms was in a plaster. Pete walked over, not having anything better to do, and said hi. 

Once again he was lost in hazel eyes, similar to the ones Mikey had.  _ Has, _ Pete corrected himself, and then smiled widely.

“What you doing over here?”, he asked with playful tone in his voice.

“Uh, nothing.” brown-eyed beauty was clearly much more sober than the night before. 

“Yeah, sure.” Pete let out with a loud laugh. Some people looked at them. “What's your name anyway?”

“What would you like it to be?”, freckled boy teased.

Pete took a step back. 

“What's your name?”, he asked again. 

The boy leaned forward and then whispered in the blonde’s ear.

“Whatever you'd like it to be, Pete.”

Then he disappeared, leaving Pete in shock. The boy didn't go away, he didn't start running - one moment he was there, second later he was not. Pete started pondering about the amount of alcohol he had that night. After a minute he had another two shots of vodka. After another he texted Mikey. 

 

**11:51pm to:** **_mikeyway_ **

_ wher r u _

 

_ whwer u hidinj _

 

Then he shoved his phone back to his pocket and ordered another drink. “ _ Good thing i know this guy”, _ Pete thought, thanking the bartender, “ _ i would be fucking broken any other way”.  _ He fell asleep after six more shots - the first thing he did after waking up was checking his phone. No new messages.

 

**2:27am to:** **_mikeyway_ **

_ i almost foegot how u look likw _

 

**2:29am to:** **_mikeyway_ **

_ i miss u sk bad u can't imagine _

 

**2:30am to:** **_mikeyway_ **

_ oh my gid u were so amamzinf ru even real _

 

Pete started crying and asked bartender for  another drink. He said no.

 

**2:34am to:** **_mikeywah_ **

_ i realy miss u AND I'm so soooo sorry for vrything ive odne and now j hope ur not reak coz i will die if u see this and if i see that whem I'm soebr _

 

The bartender, Brendon, ordered him a taxi and made sure Pete got safe home.

It wasn't long until Wentz wandered to some kind of bar anyway - he was away with his friend and didn't know what to do. 

“Hey, Pete.”, his friend started casually. “Isn't that Gerard?”

The blonde looked over to see who was he talking about, then his heart skipped a beat. It really was Gerard. It really was Mikey's brother. He prayed Gerard won't come over to him and start a conversation. Somehow his prayers was answered and Gerard went out, not noticing the boy. Pete sighed in relief. They ordered drinks and food, and after an hour Wentz was left alone. He started thinking about Gerard, about Mikey, about all times they were hanging out, about his cliché dates with Mikey at coffee shops and parks. Then, completely sober, he grabbed his phone and thought about which words will describe best what he wanted to say. After some thinking he tapped “send” without rereading the message.

 

**10:07pm to:** **_mikeyway_ **

_ i love you, mikeyway. _

 

He went back home and slept for twelve hours straight. When he woke up, he saw notifications on his phone.

 

**11:32pm from:** **_mikewag_ **

_ jesus christ _

 

_ will u ever leave me alone _

 

**1:03am from:** **_mikeyway_ **

_ actually no _

 

_ dont _

 

**1:07am from:** **_mikeyway_ **

_ dont leave. im sorry too. ik i fucked up. we both kinda did. it's all stupid. what we're doing is stupid.  _

 

Pete started at his phone in deep confusion and then slowly typed three letters. 

 

**10:24am to:** **_mikeyway_ **

_ wym? _

 

He waited, not moving, not thinking, he just waited for the answer. 

 

**10:27am from:** **_mikeway_ **

_ i still love you, you stupid motherfucker, and i miss you like all hell.  _

  
  
  



End file.
